If these hills could talk Trailer
by Degenerate X
Summary: A trailer for my newest fic...
1. Trailer

Good evening,her is a trailer for my next fanfiction,"If these hills could talk"As you may or may not already know,it is a horror fic crossover between High School Musical,and The hills have eyes.

_GLH STUDIOS PRESENTS..._

_APRIL 23,2008_

_"I DID IT!" Said Troy,holding up his license._

_''Nice man'' Said Chad,rubbing the hood of Troy's new truck._

_''So guys,since this could be one of the last times we may ever see each other,I figured we could do one more thing together." Said Troy._

_''ROAD TRIP!" He shouts._

_Everyons jumps up and down and screams with excitement._

_Show Jason,Kelsi,Ryan,Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Chad,and Taylor looking at a camper.._

_Shows Troy's truck with the trailer attatched to the back pass by a sign that say,''Welcome to The New Mexico desert"_

_"Come on man let me drive." Says Chad._

_''No,you don't have a license.'' Said Troy._

_''Oh what's going to happen,the snakes going to arrest me." Said Chad as everyone laughed._

_''Where you kids headed?" Asked the sheriff._

_''Just me and my friends on a road trip.'' Said Troy._

_''You kids be careful.'' Said the sheriff._

_The kids were to shook up to notice the sheriff carefull cut their front and back tires._

_''Well were stuck out here,I only have one spare.'' Said Troy._

_''Did anyone hear that?'' Asks Jason._

_Shows Jason walking alone through the desert,around cliffs and such._

_''Hello." He says._

_He walks into a small cavern,and looks around._

_Suddenly a horribly disfigured hand grabs his head._

_Nightfall._

_"Troy and Chad still are'nt back.'' Says Gabriella woried._

_There is a beating noise on the outside of the trailer,and everyone screams._

_Silence...errie silence..._

_(This is the part where the images flash by)_

_Gabriella and Taylor running..._

_Troy walks into a room,and a seven foot tall monster jumps in front of him with an axe..._

_It shows Sharpay curled up into a little ball,hand over her mouth trying to hide her cries,stuffed into a cabinet,as two monsters destroying the camper looking for her..._

_Chad covered in blood,stumbling along a wall with a loaded gun..._

_Troy shouts..._

_A monster standing above Gabriella with a slege hammer raised high above it's head..._

_Ryan points a gun,and...BANG!_

_(screen goes black)_

_"Gabbi..." Troy whispers walking in a dark room._

_''Gabriella...'' He says again._

_Suddenly someone jumps him..._

**End**

_"If these hills could talk"_

_4.10.06_


	2. Bios part 1

Well I'll be cutting promos for the next 3-4 weeks,so here are half of the bios...

Cast.(Good guys listed first)

Troy:Age:18,Troy jusr recieved his license,and wants to have one last good memory with his friends before they graduate and go their seperate ways.

Special abilities:Strength,Speed,Partial tacticle skills.

Weaknesses:Fear of losing his loved ones,especially Gabriella.

Survival level:7/10

Gabriella:Age 17,Gabriella never really felt sure of this trip,she only came to be with her friends,also,she just bought a German shepherd named Scout.

Special abilities:Highly intelligent,slight speed.

Weaknesses:Highly afraid of the dark,snakes,and losing her friends.

Survival level:5/10

Chad:Troys best friend,partially jealous that Troy passed his driving exam and he did'nt,wants to prove he can be just as good as Troy if not better.

Special abilities:Speed,Stength,endurance.

Weaknesses:He tends to act before he thinks.

Survival level:6/10

Taylor:Age 17,Taylor is Chads girlfriend,and vey smart and outgoing,could'nt be more happy to take this trip.

Special abilities:Highly intelligent,Tacticle skills.

Weaknesses:Being alone,losing her loved ones.(now I don't mean alone in life,I mean alone anywhere)

Survival skills:5/10

Sharpay:Age 17,Her and her twin brother are never alone,has befriended most of the gang,still has somewhat of an attitude though

Special abilities:Speed,intelligence.

Weaknesses:Losing her twin brother,breaking a nail.

Survival skills:6/10

Ryan:Age 17,usually relies on his sister,does'nt talk much,not that enthusiastic about this trip.

Special abilities:none really,relies on his sister to much

Weaknesses:HUGE fear of losing his sister,heights,being alone(in life).

Survival skills:3/10

Jason:17,Just asked Kelsi to be his girlfriend after nearly two years of denial,plans to start a life with her when she graduates,since she is a grade below the rest.

Special abilities:Speed,strength,endurance

Weaknesses:Losing his friends

Survival skills:5/10

Kelsi:Age 16 1/2,Kelsi is shy,but if you get to know her she can be a very good friend.

Special abilities:None

Weaknesses:Seeing bad things happen to her friends.

Survival skills:2/10

Well there you have,now you can spend the rest of the week measuring up the good guys,as for the bad guys,they will not be the exact characters from the Hills have eyes,but they are based on them,in fact exactly like them,just diffrent character looks.So tell me what you think,and next week,met the people living up in the hills...


	3. Bios part 2

Ok people the story has been delayed untill next weekend,but I do have the villians profiles for you,so here they are...

Name:Bladez:Short,about Kelsi's height,but only because he huntches,loves to toy with his victims before the kill,has an unusually long toung and loves to flaunt it,darting it out like a snake.

Wepons/special abilities:An excellent knife thrower and fighter,but he mostly throws,has **NEVER **missed a target when he throws.

Apperance:Not really as hideous as the rest,but still pretty ugly,long black stringy hair,wears a black trench coat that he keeps his knifes in.

Pyro:His name says it all,a pyro maniac,makes his own explosives,never leaves a particular spot on the hills,waits for victims to try to run,and then blows them away.

Wepons/special abilities:Once more,makes his own explosives

Apperance:Severly burned when he was only three weeks old,hideous,never really shows his face,makes the kill,and waits for his payment,which one of the others deliver to him.

Axel:Standind in at 7'3,this giant is thought of as indestructible,weilds a axe,only listens to two people,old man Skinner,and the voices in his head,that tell him to kill everyone.

Wepons/special abilities:A giant axe,or,he beats his victims to death.

Apperance:Perhaps the most hideous of them all,over seven feet tall,wears an old blood stained dress shirt,and old pair of dress pants.

Old Man Skinner:About sixty years old,spends most of his time sitting on a porch,in his favorite rocking chair,chews tobbaco,and listens to music,mostly country.

Wepons/special abilities:None really,makes sure Axel is there most of the time to protect him,but keeps an old shotgun near just in case.

Apperance:Looks like a regular old man,only has one leg,the other one's fake.

Mole:A 7'5 monster that lives underground,in the basement,has never really killed anyone before,is abused by the rest of the monsters,befriends Gabriella later on.

Wepons/special abilities:None,apart from his height,he is against killing,but is forced to keep victims down in the basement of the house to lure other there to try to save them.

Apperance:Even more hideous than Axel,but probably the of the nicest monster you will ever meet,kind of like sloth from the goonies.

Ok,these people are not part of the family,but they work with them,

Officer Perkins:A former police officer,still pretends to be one,hides behind a billboard,and stops innocent people,slashes their tires,and sends them on their way to certain death,then recives money and other valuables for his services.

Wepons/special abilities:None really,carries a pistol around.

Apperance:That of regular middle aged cop.

Chey:Runs a gas station about five miles before the monsters den,same resons as Perkins,in it for money,plus likes to sneak in a kill every now and then.

Wepons/special abilities:Tons of guns,and an excellent marksman,plus,he can kick an ass or two.

Apperance:Tall,fat,but not lazy at all,spends most of his time shooting buzzards and such.

Well there you go,there are more,but not really important monsters,never come into play in the story,mostly background characters.So this weekend for sure.


	4. Promo 1

Well,the new chapter will be posted later tonight,untill then,here's a teaser trailer.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Askes Jason,pointing at the flat tires on Troy's truck and trailer.

"We...we have to go find someone.'' Says Troy.

Shows Troy,Chad,and Jason all heading off in different directions.

Shows Chad in front of a huge house.

Shows Jason in a small cave.

Shows Troy at a gas station.

''Hello." Says Chad,walking in the front door.

"Hey,anybody here?'' Troy shouts into the gas station.

Chad sees a small trail of blood.

Troy walks into a dark room.

Jason leans over to pick something up.

''Kelsi will love this.'' He says,rubbing the shiny rock with his finger,turns around,and a hand grabs his head.

"What the...'' Chad says,suddenly a hideously deformed monster turns around a screams.

Shows Troy taking a small news clipping off the wall,that read,**_Nuclear testing affects anything within 150 ft,_**and,**_Miners refuse to evacuate._**

"Oh my god.'' Troy whispered.

(That super creppy air raid sirens from the Hills have eyes,Silent hill commercials starts playing)

Shows Chad jumping off the front poarch of the house as a monster chases close behind.

Show Troy turning around and a black flash runs through the room in front of him.

''I...I don't think we're alone.'' Gabriella whispers to Sharpay in the trailer as Ryan walks out of the trailer.

''Hello,Troy...Chad...Jason.'' He calls.

After a few seconds of silence,Sharpay calls out,"Ryan...Ryan."

Ryan flys(back first,like he was thrown through) the front door of the trailer.

**End**

How was that,tell me what you think.By the way,check this trailer bio thing every time it's updated,the actual story will have the real chapters,but for this thing,every two chapter of the real story,a new promo on this thing.


	5. Soundtrack

If these hills could talk soundtrack-

1.Johnny Cash - I've been everywhere

2.The 69 eyes - Hills have eyes

3.Creed - My Scarifice

4.Guns n Roses - Welcome to the jungle

5.Kid Rock - American Badass(Undertaker Remix)

6.WWE - Stone Cold Steve Austin theme

7.Slayer - Raining Blood

8.Lynard Skynard - Freebird

9.Drowning Pool - Bodies

10.Powerman 5000 - Drop the Bombshell

Ok,now if you have bearshare,or limewire,or anything like that you can download songs off of,this is where you can get most of these,these last one's are good for what I thought to be the monsters theme songs,most are WWE(don't own) wrestlers thems,but they are cool,and I don't own any of these...not a single one...

11.WWE - Cactus Jack (Axel)

12.WWE - Papa Shango (Mole)

13.WWE - Paul Burchill (Bladez)

14.WWE - Kane (Pyro)

And Johhny Cash's I've been everywhere,would be Old Man Skinners theme,I know this is completly pointless,but I thought it would be cool to have the first ever fanfic with a sound track,no it will never be avalible(Unless I can merge Disney with the company that own The Hills Have Eyes,and direct the movie staring the cast of H.S.M,and my buddy Chey...hint hint),but you can download them,and they are cool songs,I will tell you where they fit in the story when it's finished.The Next chapter will be kind of short,I want to get to the killings...I'm not joking...seriously,it's time to shed the blood of the innocent...and Sharpay.


End file.
